


of visions

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Twilight Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons
Summary: alice had stuttered through the first stages, wobbly on unsure legs for the first time since her waking.





	of visions

she had only hoped for this moment.

her family were all at ease: edward’s mirth annoyed her; emmett was as outgoing and teasing as always; esme and carlisle smiled warmly at her. only Jasper offered his advice.

“you can’t control it,” he said, running his hands down her arms in soothing movements. “your visions can only prepare you. this is.... delicate,” he offered with a small— dare she think it?— amused grin.

rosalie had not received the vision with as much acceptance as the others, especially not edward and jasper who had the advantage of the intimate process the two had unwillingly undertaken.

and what a surprise it had been to alice. at first, as unwelcome as it was to rosalie. what control had she with these visions? what future had she, so out of her hands it was now.

alice had stuttered through the first stages, wobbly on unsure legs for the first time since her waking. what would this become? what response would rosalie have?

of course, it hadn’t been an easy conversation. tensions had been high between the two, regardless if they knew the reason.

she had said, “If it is not what you desire,” with a sheepish pause, for this time she knew— and what vigorous response that thing in her chest had had with that look on rosalie’s face— “the future is not of stone. we can forget this ever happened; this is not our fault,” she reminded rosalie, “we should not know guilt.”

and rosalie had remained in the manner of which they were made: cold and stiffened, as if her spine were titanium.

a response had not come for many days. and when it came, it was sure; it was calculated and honest.

“what would you have of this?” she asked in turn. alice opened her mouth, and closed it. she smiled. what great things they could do together— if only they both desired this pairing that could take on the world.

and of course, miss rosalie hale would ask consent of the party involved in this new, startling— but shining— future.

she responded with a smirk rosalie would come to know very well, and said, “i would like nothing less.”


End file.
